Wolf Girl Falls for the Undead
by Wishmaster 17
Summary: Mika Wolfram moves from her old town in hopes of living a better life with her family, when she first arrives she is bored out of her mind but now that she meets Raven Madison she starts to regret ever wanting to make friends. Will Mika be able to handle being around this town or will she shrivel back in fear that her life will return to how it used to be?
1. New Town

**Chapter 1: New Town**

I was walking around town listening to music I was bored in Dullsville my parents just moved here saying it will be good for me. I stare at the people they were well Dull. I wanted adventure! Love, passion, something! There wasn't even a good place for a horror loving freak like me!

My long black hair with red and blue streaks hung loosely in my ponytail, my bright electric blue eyes were filled with boredom, my nails painted red with little skulls in black on top, and finally my clothes. I wore black skinny jeans, red sneakers, and a purple short sleeved shirt that said _'Bite Me' _

I wasn't goth, or emo. I loved the styles I was told I look good with bright colors but I like dark colors they express my feelings. I should be happy right? No, I had lost my friends I even lost my love moving here.

Actually I was glad I lost him he tried to take me away after trying to kill my parents. I hated him now I was scared for them I missed my friends a lot but I can make new friends maybe…right? I sighed and saw a box shifting around I hesitantly walked over to it and saw a puppy scared.

I read the box saying _'Free Puppies.' _He was alone I gasp and pick him up "Shh it's okay." He looked up at me and I gave him a soft smile "I'll take care of you." I walk home and put him down before getting him a bowl of food and water he attacked the water first then the food.

I smile and sit beside him and make sure he eats everything when he was done he jumped into my arms and licked my face I laughed and hugged him to me "Your welcome!" he wanted to play I giggle and chase him through the house.

I smile and lay on the ground he jumps on my stomach wagging his tail I giggle and sat on my elbows the puppy on my chest looked like a wolf pup. He must be a Siberian Husky they were the closest thing to a wolf we could have I smile widely I knew what I was going to call him.

"I'll call you Lupin how does that sound?" he barked happily and cuddled into me I hug him back "Come on Lupin I'll show you to our room." He barked and walked with me till I opened the door he ran in and did circles before jumping onto my bed and laying down.

I giggled at him and sat on my bed "Alright! Tomorrow we get all the stuff we need to make the people know where you live." He barked and jumped in my lap kissing my cheek. I giggle and hear the door open "Mika we're home!" I got up and hold Lupin in my arms "It's now or never."

I was worried they may make me give up Lupin I loved him already. I gulp before walking down the stairs to see my mom and dad talking about something "Uh mom? Dad?" they look up at me and smile then see Lupin.

"Sam where did you get a dog from?" I gulp and stare at them scared a bit "I-I found him alone in a box when I was walking around town."

My mom walked over to us and picked up Lupin and smiles at him "Your such a cutie." He barked and licked her face "C-can I keep him?" they look at each other "Let me and your mother discuss this and we'll tell you soon."

I nodded and take him back to my room nervous I wanted him to stay he was already my friend and I hoped I could keep him I would take care of him and make sure he was well cared for!

I sighed and walked down stairs and went to unpack some dishes while my parents talked. Not even a half an hour goes by and they come in I was nervous "So we've decided you can keep him but you have to be responsible and take this seriously a dog is a lot of work." I smile brightly and hug them "Yes! Thank you so much!"

They smile and hug me back and we got to work on taking care of the house. It didn't take long till everything was unpacked I let Lupin out and smile "I'm going to take Lupin on a walk and get some toys and stuff for him." They smile at me "Alright oh sweetie on your way home could you pick up some milk and eggs?" I nodded "Sure thing! Come on Lupin!" I pick him up and we take a walk back into town.

As we were walking around town I hear someone yell "Hey Monster Girl! Where were ya today? Off crying about me?" I turn around and look confused "Huh?" he has sun blond hair, green eyes, his clothes indicate that he plays sports, and the way he spoke he sounded like he may or may not have a crush on this 'Monster Girl'.

"Oh you're not her." I shrugged and go back to walking "Wait up who are you?" I hear him run over to us. "I'm new in town, my names Mika Wolfram and this is Lupin." I say smiling at my puppy. I scratch behind his ears and felt him cuddle closer to me. "The names Trevor Mitchell I'm kind of a big deal around here." I nodded not really caring what he said. He sounded like a snob and an annoying on at that.

I found the pet store and walked inside keeping hold of Lupin so he doesn't run off or jump out of my arms though he seemed pretty relaxed at the moment I grab a basket and watch him jump in I giggle and smile at him "Hold on cutie lets get you a bed." I say walking down a few ails till I found the one with the beds.

"So why don't I show you around town?" I glance up slightly he was still here? Why? I didn't speak I saw Lupin jump out of the basket and run over the beds till he found one he liked. I laughed "Alright I guess I'll get you this one." I put it in the basket and we walked to get dog food.

"Here let me." he took the food from my arms and was following me around the store it was getting kind of creepy. I finally paid for the toys, food, bed, leash, and now I put down the dog tags. On the front it said _'Lupin' _in fancy calligraphy on the back it said _'1659 Elm Street.' _And my number. _'443-872-5698443-872-5698' _**(not a real number don't call it!) **it printed off and I smile clasping it on his collar.

"Need a ride home? I'd be more then happy to give you a ride." Lupin growled at Trevor I had to say I was about to hit him if he didn't leave me alone but I did need a ride "Come on my cars parked just down the street." He took my hand and dragged us away I stare at him confused _'What's up with this guy?' _

He puts the stuff in the back seat of his Mustang and hops in the driver's seat I sighed and got in holding Lupin in my lap "So where to?" I had to think for a second "Um 1659 Elm Street." He nodded "You live by Monster Girl." I scrunch my eyebrows together.

"Monster Girl?" he smiled to himself "Yeah she's this really freaky girl that goes to my school…well I guess our school since you're new." I roll my eyes and stare out the window marking off ways to get to the school as he drove past it.

"More and more of you all keep popping up." I was confused "huh?" he lifts some of my blue hair "All you goths…" I cut him off immediately "I'm not goth." I spoke giving him a glare he rolled his eyes "Whatever, you all just keep popping up." I stare at him "Good this town needs to stop being boring." I smirked slightly.

I felt my phone buzz and saw it was a text from my mom **_'Don't worry about getting the milk and Eggs from the store your father and I are here now getting everything for dinner anything specific?'_**I smile and quickly type back.

_'__Yeah can we have pizza?' _we arrived at my house and I grab all that I could and walk to the door unlocking the door and letting Lupin run inside. "Uh thanks Trevor right?" he nodded "Yeah… So just so you know if you want to fit in around here just stick to me and you'll be fine…" we were cut off by a voice saying "Trevor!"

I turn around and sighed with relief thank god he was getting too close to my liking! "Oh Hi! You must be new in town I'm Luna Maxwell." I gave her a smile and saw her stick her hand out for a handshake "Mika Wolfram." Her skin was ice cold compared to my skin which was always unnaturally warm. I never got cold and I liked that.

Even in my old school I got strange looks for wearing shorts and no jackets when it snowed or was cold out. I just never got cold but this girl her hand was freezing along with her deathly pale skin. Her bleach blonde hair hung down her back one of her barrettes was holding some of her hair out of her crystal blue eyes. She wore a lot of pink but at least she pulled it off.

I hear howling and scratching on the door I sighed and blow some of my black and red bangs out of my eyes "Well sorry to make this short but I have unpacking to do still see ya." I open my door and saw Lupin run out only to stop and stare at Luna scared before running back into the house tail between his legs.

"Aww what a cute puppy." I nodded staring at her putting on a fake smile "Yeah he's a weird dog he just get scared when he meets new people sorry about that." She giggles and waves it off "Its alright." I gave her a smile "I'll see you in school Monday I guess." Trevor spoke smiling at me. I shrugged "maybe oh well." I close the door and groan something wasn't right in this town I know it. That girl was strange and I felt like she was hiding something.

I shake my head before walking up to my room to pull out clothes and put them away I wonder if I judged this town too quickly? Maybe I might like it here and I can't wait to meet this 'Monster Girl' Trevor spoke of and I think we'll be friends.

I face Lupin and saw him staring out the window and growling at a bat that was by my window staring at Luna and Trevor walking to his Mustang. I roll my eyes and start to hang up my posters I had a few Lord of the Rings, Star Trek, Star Wars, and Harry Potter posters I was a huge geek when it came to them and my book collection was huge compared to other girls.

I open the window and sighed letting the cool night air blow into my room Lupin started to bark jumping a lot on my bed to get to the bat that was hanging by my window. "Oh relax it's just a little bat not hurting anyone." I say smiling to myself.

My parents pulled their car up and looked up at me "Why don't you take a break and come and help your father and me put groceries away." I lean my head out and look down _'Hmm I could hang out on the roof if I wanted to.'_ I thought to myself smiling "Alright!" I was about to close my window but shrugged it off "Eh who cares." I grab Lupin and put him outside my door closing my door to help my mom bring groceries in.

**So what do you think? I'm trying to see if I have the ability to create a Jagger X Oc X Claude type of story I'm not sure but it's my first time writing this and I love both of them and I hope you like my story :) I know I have a couple other stories open already but I can do this! Please review and like this so I can continue.**

Call

Send SMS

Add to Skype

You'll need Skype CreditFree via Skype


	2. Friends?

**Well I'm back bored out of my mind but oh well lets get started! **

**Chapter 2: Friends?**

I ran down stairs with Lupin and slid into the dining room slipping slightly from the black and red socks on my feet. I didn't care though I loved to slide on hard wood tiles in socks if I could. I open the front door and ran outside and took groceries and carried most of them in! Ugh parents only taking the food or the lightest stuff!

"How come I got all the heavy stuff?" I whine to my mom who laughed "Your young you need to build up your strength." I roll my eyes that was my dad's answer to everything sometimes. I put look over the food and smile I got lots of sweets and ice cream! "Don't eat all those at once young lady." My mom told me before ushering me to the table.

"So Mika you like the town?" Dad asks me happily. "I guess I mean it's kind of boring but I saw a comic book shop that I wanna check out, maybe get a few more movies for my collections." They roll their eyes they think I spend way too much time inside but what is there to do?

"I found another box of yours its by the stairs. Look through it tomorrow and tell me what you want to keep." I nodded dinner was silent after that. I finish eating quickly and run back upstairs with my dog and the box well I had to bring the box up second.

"Alright what do I got in here?" I ask myself taking my pocket knife out of my back pocket and flipping it open the sharp edge gliding over the box opening it up. "Why would I want to get rid of all this?!" I yell.

It was all my notebooks, more posters, pictures, manga, and a few games and movies. I pull out my Batman posters and put them on my desk I'd find spots for them later. Next was my manga's I placed them on my book shelf, my games and movies I put on the floor by my TV that I need to hook up before the weekend ends!

"Batman Begins…Scarecrow definitely watching it!" I hop on my bed and place the DVD in my laptop and turn the light off getting comfortable on my bed and just enjoy the film. Lupin started to bark loudly later that night after I fell asleep "Quiet." He wouldn't stop I moan and throw my head under my pillow "Please shut up." He wouldn't though I look at my Alarm clock it was 3:15 in the morning.

I groan and pick up the puppy and walk outside half asleep waiting for him to go potty. "You done yet?" he yipped happily and trotted back inside I carried him upstairs and fell on my bed instantly going back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up with a yawn taking Lupin out again to make sure he went to the bathroom before feeding him and giving him plenty of water. _7:58 _the microwave said as I glanced at the time I might be tired but I wanted to run around the park before we moved I ran all the time.

I just loved to run. I ran upstairs real quickly and changed into my dark purple jogging shorts, my grab training bra (Felt a lot better than a regular bra cause damn they hurt!), and my black tank top. I walk downstairs and saw Lupin was done taking him out a second time for him to go do his business.

I put his leash on him and slip my sneakers on and grab my phone and headphones before running around the park. Asking Alexandria's 'Death Of Me' played as I ran. It had a beat I liked when I ran.

By the time I made it to the park's first bench which was being occupied by some dude in a black long sleeved shirt, and black skinny jeans and some sort of sneakers. He had blonde hair with black highlights around some areas in his hair; also he had a studded lip piercing. He was so lucky! My parents wouldn't let me get one!

My song had shifted to a not so popular band called Snow Whites Poison Bite they were pretty awesome in my opinion the song just started when I took my first break. Lupin was panting beside me lying on the ground.

_I am like a zombie in this lonely graveyard  
Am I fresh for my own death?  
I can feel the maggots crawling through my flesh  
I will take this to my grave!_

Six feet down, where the corpses smell  
That's where my body is at, am I going to hell?  
Locked inside this coffin case  
The hearse takes me to a better place!

The guy said something I took my headphones off my head and around my neck "What sorry?" he laughed and kept staring at the sky just enjoying the sun "I said nice song." His voice was nice I guess he had a nice Romanian accent. He was cute but there was something off about him.

"Uh thanks Meet me in the grave yard by Snow Whites Poison Bite." He had a dashing smile on his face "Your new in town aren't you?" I nodded and smile to myself "Yeah I'm Mika." I held out my hand which he took in a firm grasp "What a beautiful name, I'm Claude." I gasp slightly his hands were cold as death.

He smiled showing off a small fang over his bottom lip "I like your accent." He chuckled and winked "Well I like yours too." I blush slightly and smile "So where did you move from?" I shrugged "Manhattan how about you?" he smiled "Romania."

I smile "I knew it! So whats it like? Is it as beautiful there as I've read about?" he laughed "It's pretty amazing, my grandmother used to live there and moved here a long time ago. She would tell us stories on what her life was like in the past." I cock my head to the side.

"Us?" he looked away "Me and my cousin. We don't get along." I nodded staying quiet. "What do you like to do?" I shrugged "I love to write horror stories along with drawling and playing a bit of guitar." He smiled "I play too! Maybe we could play together sometime." I laugh.

"Maybe…" Lupin jumped on my lap and growled at Claude glaring at him "Lupin?" I ask confused "Whoa there puppy." He jumped up away from the dog. "Sorry he usually doesn't act like this..." I spoke _'Yet he acted like that last night when around Luna and that Bat…' _ Claude smiled nervously and I put Lupin down on the ground and stood up scratching the back of my neck.

"It's alright uh…" he pulled out a Marker from his back pocket "So um yeah text me." he wrote his number on my arm and winked before he ran off. Well I guess I couldn't help the blush that ran up my neck and coat my cheeks red.

"L-Lupin come on lets get back to our run." He nodded growling in the direction Claude left in before we started to run again. _'I guess we're friends now?'_

**So I hope you like it um I'll update as soon as I can leave a review please and thank you! I need to do some more research on these characters as much as I love the story I need more info so leave a review please**


End file.
